Never To Return
by iluvstevejobs
Summary: If you don't want any fast-paced, unrealistic sloppy romance, click on this story and discover if Malfoy has the guts to live in the muggle world! Summary inside! Please Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy, etc, etc...  
  
Title: Never To Return  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Undecided; possibly none  
  
Summary: Draco gets wacked in the face with a brick! Not literally...but figuratively, yes! His life takes a wicked turn(or so he thinks) when he is expelled from Hogwarts and forced to live in the muggle world! Or shall I say, in reality?  
  
He still couldn't believe it.  
  
Pushing his white blonde hair out of his eyes, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His thoughts stung as he recalled his final conversation...it felt like it was just yesterday...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am unfortunately here to tell you, that is in person, that you will be expelled from Hogwarts and-"  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, snorted, interrupting the Minister of Magic.  
  
"Minister, with much respect, you're joking, right?"  
  
"- stripped of all further contact in the wizarding world from this moment on till-"  
  
"You're mad! The whole barking lot of you!" He looked around Dumbledore's office at his professors, turning to Professor Snape. "Professor Snape, surely you didn't agree to this..aggrement...this nonsense!"  
  
"Draco, what is done is done. This is serious ministry business and-" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Bullshit! All of this! If this has anything to do with my father's demise, I can tell you that I did not have anything bloody thing to do with his plans!"  
  
Cornelius Fudge continued speaking as if he had not heard a word of Draco's bewilderment.  
  
"-the day of his nonexistence in this world. Or in other words, no more magic for the rest of your life. Have I made myself clear?" Fudge did not show the slightest sympathy for the son of his ex- most highly respected man, Lucius Malfoy. Draco gaped at everyone, suddenly speechless.  
  
"You have not answered, boy! Have I made myself-" Dumbledore rose and cleared his throat.  
  
"Perhaps Cornelius, we should follow through with the procedures as quickly as possible. I believe our young Mr. Malfoy is in a state of utter disbelief at this moment that it is best if you finish what you have come here for and then we can all be left in peace." His grave eyes were stern as he sat back down.  
  
"Right you are Dumbledore," Fudge said as he turned his eyes back on Draco. "Mister Malfoy, will you surrender your wand please."  
  
...Draco splashed cold water over his face. His wand obviously had been snapped in half and carried away by the Minister of Law Enforcement to be discarded. He grabbed a towel, roughly drying his face off and then proceeded into the hall down to his room.  
  
It was the fifth day since his expulsion from the magic world. His world. Where he grew up. The past two days had passed in a monotonous blur. He was suppose to be preparing for his first day at his new school. A muggle school. Instead he had retreated to starvation and staring blankly at the opposite wall, daring it to ask him what on earth he was doing trapped with muggles. Surrounded by filthy muggles.  
  
"Ha!" He began to laugh wildly, his eyes red from sleepless nights. Now he too was a filthy muggle. Him, Draco Malfoy, was a muggle; even worse, he was an ex-wizard. His hideous and pathetic laughs turned into a cry; a cry of frustration beyond all imagination. The door of his room slammed open. One of his roommates stood with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Jack! Get over here! I think our good ol'mate might be even crazier than we thought he was! Oi! You there, you look like shit, mate! How about a beer, eh?" The roommate offered Draco a can of beer that he had been drinking out of.  
  
"What? The man has finally cracked? No way!" Jack, tall and without a shirt, jumped onto Draco's bed. Turning to his roommate, "Guess what, my fellow friend? I got his name! It's Draco! Then, turning to Draco, "I'm Jack and this old man here's Christopher. Draco, is that how it's pronounced?" Draco continued to stare at the wall when he began laughing wildly than ever.  
  
"Filthy muggles. The whole bloody filthy lot of you expect me to socialize?! Ha, ha! Oh, wouldn't that make a headline! Draco Malfoy, ex-wizard, seen drinking whatever the hell they drink with his newfound buddies! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
  
Chris turned to Jack, "Told you he's getting worse. Now he thinks he's a wizard. Right, Draco. You keep on thinking that. We'll ,uh, be out at the bar down the street." Jack stood up following Chris out.  
  
"Yeah, holler if you want to join us or something. You're welcome anytime, mate! Although you might want to, uh, maybe freshen up bit." They both patted his back on the way out while Jack muttered, "Bloody hell, wonder where he gets his drugs. Even I don't get that messed up."   
  
The door slammed shut as Draco was left alone again. He thought of Hogwarts. He would soon be done with school and seeking a honorable position in the ministry. Damn the bloody ministry now. In his state, there seemed no other possible way out. No other route. He was banned from the wizarding world. He would just have to live up to his made-up headline. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Draco Malfoy and etc, etc...but yea, I own this fanfic! :)  
  
Title: Never To Return  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Still unsure...  
  
Summary: Draco gets wacked in the face with a brick! Not literally...but figuratively, yes! His life takes a wicked turn(or so he thinks) when he is expelled from Hogwarts and forced to live in the muggle world! Or shall I say, in reality?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Class, because Professor Dumbledore has granted me the special opportunity to bring you all here today, I sincerely ask that there is no fooling around or mention of non-muggle subjects whatsoever. Remember, do not take out your wands! If there is any trouble, I will assist you. Everyone ready? Follow me and stay together!"  
  
Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing! He rolled off his bed and went to his open window when his heart nearly stopped. He quickly turned from the window, leaned against the wall, and tried to focus his suddenly frozen brain. He was pretty sure it was the Professor of Muggle Studies, but what in Merlin was he and a class doing here? And right outside his room? He crouched beneath the window and cautiously raised his head to see what was happening. The Professor was leading a class of Hogwarts students all disguised in muggle clothing including himself .  
  
"Oh, Merlin!" He hid his face from the window again as the all too familiar faces of Potter, Weasley, and Granger passed.  
  
"Wonder which muggle home we'll be visiting , eh Harry?"  
  
"I heard that we were visiting Malfoy!"  
  
"What? You don't mean Malfoy, Malfoy?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ha, ha! This'll be the best lesson yet!"  
  
"I know. I can't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face!"  
  
"Serves him right, the twisted little git."  
  
Draco sank lower onto the floor, his heart thumping wildly than ever. How could that be? They weren't coming to visit him? Now? Suddenly, there was a loud knock. Draco froze. Was it them? He waited for another knock when instead he heard voices. Oh, no! His bedroom door was unlocked. They would soon find him. He wanted to hide in the closet or somewhere, but his legs wouldn't listen. Move legs, c'mon move! Sweat dripped down his forehead when his bedroom door burst open with a bang.  
  
"Ha! You were right, Harry. Look, it's Malfoy!" Everyone's eyes turned on him with surprised looks of digust. The Professor spoke first.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, as excited as you are, I don't recall you being in charge . Now class, take out your scrolls and begin jotting down observations. There, under the window, is a muggle. As you can see, he is dressed like us. Simple pants and a t-shirt for the males. You muggle, will you please stand up."  
  
Draco stood under the gaze of his once fellow school-mates. Suddenly a desperate urge unlike him came over.  
  
"Please, Professor, take me back to Hogwarts! Please, I'm not meant to be a muggle! I'm a wizard! Please take me back to where I belong!" He turned to Potter. "Potter-er-Harry! You know I'm not a muggle! I don't belong here! You live with muggles, don't you? You hate it too, don't you?"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Malfoy, I didn't know you knew how to beg! Pretty good too! I almost felt sorry for you! Ha, ha! Professor, are all muggles as pitiful as this?" The class erupted into mocking laughs.  
  
"Now, now class, we didn't come here to fool around. We came here to study muggles, although I do have to agree, this one seems a little deranged, eh?" The Professor started to cackle and the rest of the class followed suit. Potter was now rolling around on his stomach, unable to control himself.  
  
"Hey Professor! Look-ha, ha-look at me! I'm a muggle!" He got on his knees, folded his hands and did a very good imitation of Malfoy's pleas just a moment ago. The howling grew louder and louder when the Professor lowered his face in front of Draco and whispered scathingly, "You'll never be one of us, muggle boy, never! Never! Ha, ha, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Draco opened his eyes. He blinked and slowly looked around. There was no one in his room. No one. He heaved a nervous sigh. It had been a dream; just a dream.  
  
Clearly remembering the laughs in his dream as if they were real, Draco threw his pillow against the wall, breathing like an angry bull. Never in his life had he been so envious of Potter until now. Even Weasley and the mudblood Granger. Everyone! Every bloody prat in that bloody school! They were all better off than him now. And his father. He wasn't here to help. The dementors probably had gotten to him by now. He was probably insane. Draco got off his bed and ripped open the bag that the ministry supplied to him before being banished from the wizarding world. Dumping all the contents on the floor, he searched for anything that could help him. There had to be someway he could contact someone...his mother...or Crabbe, or Goyle.....  
  
"Arrrrghhhhhhhhh!" Nothing. He was alone; an outcast; alone. He drew his knees to his chest and finally let the bottled up tears fall. The sun outside slowly diminished as a cool evening creeped on, completely unaware of a silently weeping boy inside.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
YUMMYJAJANGMYUN SPEAKS!  
  
Special thanks to my two and only reviewers.  
  
FoXyRoXie: Very flattering; thanks for enjoying the first chapter!  
  
CNJ: I'm pleased to hear that you have found a story to your liking! I'll do my best to keep it up!  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This one was particularly hard to write with all the emotions and such. Well, hope you will await the third! and I apologize if you have been waiting awhile, but get used to it! I'm very lazy; it's a miracle the sun doesn't rise from the west because I actually updated. Well, toot, toot everyone! ( That is, if there even are readers....heh.) Oh yea and wow, I just realized how hard it is to write a realistic story, that is,a realistically written one..cuz we all know that Harry Potter doesn't exist...right. SO, a big salute to fellow writers out there! 


	3. Note from Author

Sorry Guys. I'm putting this story on hold till May.


End file.
